dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Failed Fusions
A failed fusion can only occur when fusing using the Fusion Dance in an incorrect way. Many of the fusions in the series have been performed incorrectly, leading to a failed fusion. There are examples of failed fusions from Dragon Ball Z, from movies, and from video games. Failed versions of Gotenks Fat Gotenks Goten and Trunks achieve this form when the Fusion Dance goes wrong, probably because Trunks stretches his finger at the moment he and Goten say, "-sion!". The result is a fat version of Gotenks. He tries to run but tires very quickly. For a moment, Krillin and Yamcha think that the fusion has succeeded, and that Gotenks has to be fat to regulate his power, similarly to Majin Buu. However, they soon change their minds when they see that fat Gotenks becomes winded after a brief and slow run. Fat Gotenks is also seen in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Goten and Trunks as Fat Gotenks say that they did not practice the fusion dance for a long time, and then they defuse. He is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, but in other video games, he can not do any special attacks, and is already tired after a few kicks and punches. In the case of Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, neither he nor the skinny variant can even move, and defuse automatically after a few seconds so that a successful fusion can be performed. Fat Gotenks is playable in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Skinny Gotenks Goten and Trunks achieve this form of Gotenks when the Fusion Dance goes wrong for a second time. The failure is due to a lack of coordination, as when Goten and Trunks say "HAAH," their fingers do not meet. Skinny Gotenks can barely stand on his feet without getting tired, and he coughs a lot as well. Comically, after seeing this form of Gotenks, Chi-Chi exclaims "Oh no! I can't love that!" to which Master Roshi asks "Why not? He's my age!", Krillin responds with "No...older!" Yamcha says, "His ribs are showing! We need to beef him up or something." Skinny Gotenks is playable in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Veku Daizenshuu 6, 1995 is the failed version of Gogeta who appears when Goku and Vegeta attempt to fuse in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn against Janemba. King Kai blames Vegeta for the mistake, claiming that Vegeta has failed to extend his index finger, resulting in an embarrassingly weak fusion which forms a fat fighter called "Veku" by South Kai; a name that comes from Ve'geta and Go'ku. In this form, speed is decreased, and ki is extremely limited. Veku does not perform any special ki attacks due to his severe ki limitation. Also, because of his fat body, he does not retaliate by punching and kicking. Instead, all he does against Super Janemba is pass gas and escape using what he calls his Rabbit Feet Technique. Like most fusions, there is a 30-minute time limit before the two fighters defuse. Concept arts for a skinny Veku are shown in Daizenshuu 6, in the Fusion Reborn area, but the character was not included in the final version of the movie. A skinny Veku card exists in Dragon Ball Carddass. Skinny Veku is also in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, appearing when the player fails to do a proper fusion. Veku makes a short appearance in Dragon Ball Super: Broly when Goku and Vegeta fail to perform the Fusion Dance properly the first time due to Goku's finger slipping below Vegeta's and the second time due to Goku being tilted at a 45-degree angle while Vegeta is tilted at a 60-degree angle. ;Video Game Appearances Veku is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, and Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. ;Techniques and Special Abilities *'Kamehameha' – Veku can use this in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dokkan Battle. *'Rabbit Feet Technique' – A running away technique used by Veku to flee from Super Janemba. Skinny Tiencha This form of Tiencha arrives in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, when Yamcha and Tien Shinhan stretch their hands when they say "HAAH" in the last stage of the Fusion Dance, a costly mistake. In this form, Tiencha can still fly but can't do any special attacks. He can only use punches, kicks and simple ki attacks, and even these cost him a large portion of his energy. After a combo attack, he coughs, and if he tries a special attack like the Dodohameha, he again coughs, causing the attack to fail. Gallery See also *Veku (Collectibles) *Failed versions of Gotenks (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Fusões Incorretas Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Fusion Category:Transformations